Video Madness
Video Madness is the 3rd episode of Season 4 of Kids Incorporated and 68th episode overall. In this episode, Richie's video for a class project is nearly ruined by bickering among the other band members. Plot Summary The episode opens with a performance of "Let's Go". Following the song's conclusion; Richie breaks out a video camera. He then explains that he checked it out from the school's audio/visual department in order to use it for a school video project on communication for his English class; much to the excitement of the others (and Riley); leading into "Time for a Change" The parts are assigned as such: Richie would direct with Kid serving as the producer; Connie was assigned to handle narration for the script written by Renee, while Ryan and Stacy would star in the project. However, things quickly go off the rails from there. It begins with a dispute between Renee and Connie over Renee's script; and the problems quickly snowball from there (Stacy's worried about what to wear; Ryan wrote a song he wanted to do as a music video) until Richie decides he's had enough; exiting for the break room ("Some Guys Have All the Luck"). Riley walks in just as Richie's preparing to throw in the towel on the project. Riley then tells Richie about how he read that getting cooperation was the toughest part of directing; and that bit of advice helps Richie decide not to give up. From there, the focus changes entirely, with new assignments (Renee and Stacy are now handling hair and makeup; Connie's running the camera while Ryan helps with the lighting and the dancers become the stars) ("It's Not Over 'Til It's Over"). Riley then announces a special premiere at the P*lace as Richie puts the finishing touches on the project. Opening night arrives; and we see Riley dressed to the nines and carrying headshots. Richie arrives with great news; namely the video was a hit in class and some of his classmates were coming to watch at the P*lace ("Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"). Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Connie Lew - Connie * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Challyn Markray * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Let's Go" (Wang Chung cover; performed by Ryan and Stacy) * "Time for a Change" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Kid) * "Some Guys Have All the Luck" (The Persuaders cover {also recorded by Rod Stewart}; performed by Richie) * "It's Not Over ('Til It's Over)" (Starship cover; performed by Stacy, Richie, Renee, Connie, Ryan and Kid) * "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" (Starship cover; performed by Stacy, Kid and Renee) Goofs * The video includes two clips from episodes that had been completed but had not yet been aired at the time of this episode's initial airing: These were a scene of Kid and Stacy drinking a float from a trophy (from Season 4's 5th episode "Trouble's Cooking") and the guys turning on their stools after hearing the girls talking about the upcoming Russian ballet (Season 4's 8th episode "Russian 101"). Trivia * "Some Guys Have All the Luck" was previously used in Season 1's "Funny Money"; being performed by Kid and Mickey. * This marks one of the few episodes after Season 2's "Identical Problems" where Renee is seen with her glasses. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 4 Episodes of Kids Incorporated